The Love of a Raven
by novalightstar
Summary: Diaval truly saw Princess Aurora grow in grace and beauty. As time goes on Diaval begins to have feelings for the girl. Now Diaval along with his mistress must figure out how to break the curse. Even if the curse is lifted will he be able to compete with the handsome Prince Phillip for the affection of Sleeping Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent in anyway.**

**A/N: Hello lovelies. So I have been in love this movie since I saw it way back in July. When I saw it the first time I was so sure when I saw it and truly believed Diaval was going to kiss Aurora, I was basically yelling kiss her! (Rather quietly since I was in a theater, however, loudly in my mind.) I have seen it a couple more times and decided that this story must be done. Also there will be parts of the movie in the story and I am unsure if the dialect will be completely accurate so I apologize in advance if it is wrong.**

**Note that this chapter has been revised and changed as of July 6****th**** 2015\. I have been writing for this story for a while however I felt the story was lacking and felt that it could be better so I went back to the beginning a.k.a Chapter 1 a.k.a here. So I decided to change up this chapter and move the original chapter 1 as the next chapter. There has been quite a few changes so I suggest maybe re-reading to either refresh your memory or see if the story is better than you remember. **

**I hope this is better than the original post. Please enjoy and favorite, follow or review. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Let us tell an old story anew. Once upon a time there were two kingdoms. One with those like you and I, the other full of wonder and mystery. The two kingdoms were bitter enemies. In order to create harmony throughout the lands it would take a mighty hero or maybe a ruthless villain. However, our story does not begin here. What you do not know is that there is another story within this one.

The story of a princess and a raven.

Let us begin...

* * *

It was a strange set of circumstances. He had noted the strange darkness that enveloped far off beyond the moors. He perched high above an abandoned castle to where sat was a fae who sat alone within the broken palace. He could feel the anger and the sadness radiating off of her. Floating softly to the edge of the rubble, cawing gently to attract her attention. The fae only turned to him blowing gold powder underneath him. He jumped skillfully and flapped his wings to avoid the dust. He had never trusted those from the moors with their magical powers. Deciding to let well enough be alone. Besides he was a simple raven. What could he do for her? It wouldn't be until a few days later that until he would see the fairy woman again.

The raven's stomach growled. He gazed out into the sun noting that it must be time for lunch and he knew exactly where he would head to. Just beyond the edge of the moors there is a field where the corn stocks should be fully grown and the worms would be ripe for the picking. His tongue watered at the thought. With his mind set the raven flew off passing the demolished castle from the other day. Unbeknownst to him the wingless fae with horns noticed the shiny black bird. Out of curiosity she followed him.

Upon arrival at the field there were a few worms already surfaced. He let out an excited caw. Landing on the dirty ground he gobbled the first one rather rapidly, the others attempted to escape but the raven was quicker. The faint sound of barking could be heard in the background. Quickly deciding he would be able to grab a few more worms before the famer arrived, unfortunately, he was terribly wrong. Without any warning a net fell over him. He cawed and flapped his wings frantically. The dogs surrounded him and not long after followed the farmer. "I've GOT you!" the dirty man cried as he turned to grab a metal pipe. The raven cawed even more frantically. The inevitable would happen, his greatest fear to come. There would be nothing to prevent his doom.

As he waited for the impending hit something began to stir deep within him. It tingled at first but then grew painful as he began to grow. His luscious feathers began to disappear and morphed into flesh. His beak grew smaller and replaced by what human's refer to as a nose and mouth. His wings turned into arms and his claws into feet. Turning he saw his tail was no more. Checking every part of his body to see no traces of his former raven self except for the midnight tresses on his head. All he could see were scars on this new appearance. It was all so utterly confusing. _I'm…. I'm… human?_ He heard the farmer say "It's a demon!" dropping his weapon and run away followed by the dogs. Another set of footprints approached him. Shifting his gaze upwards he was surprised to see the fae from yesterday.

"What have you've done to my beautiful self?" He question, his eyebrow raising with concern. Perhaps he should be more joyous that he didn't die… yet.

"Would you rather I let them beat you to death?" she responded quizzically. Glancing towards his now tailless bottom one more time he answered

"I'm not certain."

"Stop complaining. I saved your life" his face lowered. Remembering the state this fae was in the last time he saw her. Perhaps she needed a friend? He should be more grateful that she recognized his raven form. It was the least he could do.

"Forgive me." he spoke softly.

"What do I call you?"

"Diaval." It was the name he was given. She would be the first to ever know it, other than his mother. It sounded strange saying his name with words instead of caws. "And in return for saving my life I am your servant. Whatever you need."

"Wings. I need you to be my wings." It was a strange request surely. With a flick of the hand garments fell into his hands. The fae nodded to put them on. The robes were dark in color, reminding him of his glorious feathers. The shirt fitted tightly and left a rather large V shaped gap down the center of his chest. A longer and more loosely fitted robe gave him a bit more warmth from the chill. Mistress began to turn and walk towards the abandoned palace. "There is another castle, not too far off from the entrance of the moors. Go there. There is a man I wish to know about. Return to me with all that you come to know." And with another snap of her fingers he was returned to his raven form.

It did not take long for Diaval to reach the castle. However, finding a place to settle was a more difficult task. From what he could tell there was a large gathering of people. Horse drawn carriages. Farmers and peasants were waiting outside, the guards refusing to allow them within the walls. Trying one more time from above Diaval circled the palace. With a stroke of luck a window was left opened! He noticed another large gathering of people, more appropriately. Women with cones on their heads and men tights. He adverted his gaze to where everyone else's attention was. A short bearded man dressed in dark robes held high a golden crown above another man dressed in a robe of red. "I present to you the first of his line. His Royal Highness King Stefan." Slowly the man bowed smiling at all. Most clapped and stared in admiration to their newly appointed king. Diaval turned flying away into the sunset to tell his mistress of the news.

He reached the abandoned castle by nightfall. His Mistress waited patiently for his return. He hardly landed before she reversed him into a human once more. He fell flat onto his face. Diaval was certainly not use to this new form, who knows how long it will take to be use to the form. "Well?" His Mistress was far from patiently and anxiously waited for him to return.

"I saw lots of people gathered at the castle. They have crowned a new king." He gulped rather loudly as his Mistress turned from him.

"He did this to me so he would be king." She whispered, a green glow began to encircle her hands and float upwards. The fae let out a powerful screech sending a wave of green magic up into the night sky. Diaval held an arm up to shield his eyes.

"Now what Mistress?" he was rather frightened after what was just displayed. He knew this fae was powerful since she was able to morph him from raven to man but the power that was just exhibited was amazing. She never replied and began to walk. He felt the magic inside him shift him back into his true form. Mistress marched back towards the Moors and upon entering the once beautiful land, nothing but darkness overcame the land. The clear sky was engulfed by dark clouds sending down lighting and the booming of thunder. He perched himself beside her. She stroke his magnificent feathers as the creatures kneeled before her.

"Two can play at this game Diaval." She whispered for his ears only.

* * *

Every day for almost an entire year, Diaval was sent back to that castle. His duty was to inform her of any news, anything involving the King. His Mistress never told him why. Deciding it was better not to ask, however, he indeed was always curious as to what the story was. It was any normal day. The sun shone brightly, the sky was crystal clear, birds sang, flowers bloomed. It was truly a beautiful sight, unlike what he has grown used to seeing in the moors. The window where h wold normally perch at was not opened. _How strange?_ Circling the castle Diaval found a few open windows, however, nothing to special to report. Deciding to try one more window, the raven flew lower to the laundry room. There was always a window open there. The maids were hanging white sheets to dry. One woman in particular ran inside announcing to the others that "It's a girl." All grew excited spreading the news.

Diaval flew at great speed towards the Moors, not looking forward to delivering the news since he was unsure on how his Mistress would react. She waved her hand and suddenly he was human again. Luckily, Diaval had almost perfected his landing with two feet since she mostly changed him whilst he was still in the air. He was slightly out of breath from the flight. "Well?" Her patient was wearing thin.

"Well I saw nothing." Her face remained unimpressed. "But, there's been a… uhmm..."

"What?" she demanded slightly raising her voice slightly at him.

"Child. King Stefan and the Queen have a child."

"Oh?" her face lowered. Sadness and pain written across her features. He continued

"There'll be a christening. They say it will be a grand celebration." Then he saw it. Over the past nine months there was this look that Mistress would give and he would soon discover that nothing good would come of it.

"A grand celebration for a baby?" Her voice laced with venom and hatred. Although a small smile graced her lips. "How wonderful." Diaval could only nodded in response fearing his Mistress' next move.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from _Maleficent._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. It belongs to it's respectful owners.**

**Note: That this chapter has been revised as of July 7th 2015. **

**A/N: Hello, to all those who have already read this story I have made some changes since I felt that the story could be much better. Therefore chapters are longer and make much more sense.**

**~novalightstar**

* * *

Chapter 2: Aurora

Diaval stood perched in a tree not too far from the quaint little cottage watching the three fumbling fairies. Using their magic, the three foolish fairies transformed into humans. The three forgetful fairies left the infant princess out in the open as they preceded into the cottage complaining about not flying. Of course, he could relate. There was nothing that he loved more than the freedom of flying. Diaval swooped down to get a better look at the creature. She was creating such an awful noise. He was only there for a second before one of the fairies returned to fetch the child.

For days and nights on end the crying never ceased. Diaval observed as two of the fairies placed carrots and radishes on top of the baby expecting her to eat them. For only a simple raven even Diaval knew that was wrong. "It'll starve with those three looking after it." his Mistress grumbled. That evening in hopes to not disappoint his Mistress, Diaval set off to the Moors. He recalled a golden flower of magic that was equivalent to food. The window to Aurora's room was left opened and the poor child was still screeching. _How do they not hear this? _Gently landing beside the young princess Diaval placed the flower into the child's mouth instantly ceasing the crying. Placing a claw on her crib, slowly rocking the bed back and forth to ease the child's mind. The girl was memorized by the gently bird. Her blue eyes met his coal ones watching him until she was rocked asleep.

Diaval visited Aurora quite often and it became quite a pattern. He would come in the dead of night carrying the dripping flower to calm the distressed child while rocking the babe to sleep. Slowly he began to have a liking for the small girl while his Mistress only caused trouble for the three fairies. He wasn't overly pleased by this, however, there was nothing in his power.

Three long years went by and Diaval no longer had to bring the infant a flower for her to eat and the rocking bed was replaced by a large wooden bed. It didn't necessarily stop him from visiting but not as often.

It was a wonderful spring day when the incident occurred. They were out having a picnic in a field. The young princess could now walk all by herself. Diaval learned that young children had quite the curious nature. For on that day the young girl was venturing far too close to the edge of the field. He watched her as Mistress teased the three fairies. He cawed to grab the attention of the fae. As the child grew closer to the edge of the cliff the more urgent his cawing became. The child dropped and in the nick of time the branches came to life catching the child, placing her back onto the field. The three fairies remained unaware of the event that just occurred. "What?" His Mistress merely gazed at him leaving Diaval quite puzzled.

Another three years would pass before there would be another interaction with Aurora. Although the focus was on his Mistress. The innocent child gazed to the powerful fae asking to be picked up. Maleficent try as she may to scare away the child eventually gave into her. Smiling inwardly at the scene Diaval thought that perhaps his Mistress was not completely as cold hearted as she seemed.

When Aurora turned 10 began the real fun. Every day, Diaval would fly to the petit cottage in the woods and tap on the window. The girl would become over joyed and rush out to play. They played many different games such as what Aurora called hide n' seek. More often or not he would perch high above the trees until Aurora decided that he was no longer allowed to hide so very high since it would be unfair. On some days they would play a game of chase where Aurora would try to keep up. Diaval payed extra caution to not lead the child to Maleficent but he knew she would be watching them anyways.

"What should I call you? I mean you must be the same bird because it wouldn't make any sense that a different bird would come to my window every day." The girl reached out her hand to touch the beautiful creature. Diaval backed away slowly uncertain if he should allow himself to become so close. Most days he was sent because of his Mistress, other days he just wanted to play. He remembered his lonely days before Maleficent and did not want the young girl to also be alone. "I won't hurt you." Her voice was soft and sweet. Slowly, he waddled back up to the girl allowing her to feel his luscious feathers. "Your feathers are so soft and shiny. So pretty!" She exclaimed gently. He nuzzled into her soft touch. "Oh I know! I'll call you Pretty Bird." He cawed in response to the special name from the girl.

* * *

Diaval wasn't quite sure when these feelings began. However, as the years gone by he slowly noted the changes in the girl. Her golden locks fell into curls down her back and her sapphire orbs always shone brightly. Her smile was sweet and he loved hearing her laughter. Her voice like velvet as she called out Pretty Bird on his visits causing a fluttering inside his stomach. Aurora was kind to all creatures and was especially patient with the three fairies who she refers to as her 'aunties'. On some occasions when he would visit, Diaval would bring her a flower to which she always accepted and placed in her braided hair. Daisies were her favorite.

Aurora did indeed grow in grace and beauty. He watched her from a distance with his Mistress. Her clear orbs carried curiosity as she ventured the thorn wall. Her petit nose scrunching slightly as she pondered what was behind the thorny barrier.

"Curious little Beastie." His Mistress spoke. His eyes never leaving the hooded form of the girl. He let a small smile grace his lips. His mind wondered to all those memories from infant to now. Was it wrong to carry these feelings even though he himself didn't understand them? Noise of hammers striking metal rose from the left.

"Is that her? Maleficent?" whispered one of the King's guards.

"I don't know." Diaval watched as the men unsheathed the swords from their hilts. Worry stuck him but only for a moment. His Mistress turned to him,

"Bring them to me." nodding, Diaval took a quick glance at Aurora. Maleficent raised her hand and waved her fingers. Much like the first time she morphed him the change hurt. Hunching over to walk on all fours with his feet and hands turning into paws. A tail extended from behind. It was quite longer then what he was use too. Ears sprouted from the top of his head and his nose extended longer. _Of course… a dog. _He grimaced letting out a frustrated howl. How could she turn him into such a monstrosity? He was only a tiny bit grateful that some of his raven elements remained such as his beak and some feathers protruding the fur. The battle was not a grand one. He was mostly used to chase the men towards his Mistress and they were certainly no match for his much powerful leader. Maleficent raised her hands sending out a small wave of green dust lifting any man wearing the King's crest to be cast away in all different directions, however, not without toying with them first. Once Diaval returned to her side and Maleficent shifted him back into a human.

He paused slightly. Wiping his hands from the dirt, casting his Mistress an irritated look. "How could you do that to me?" He was furious.

"You said anything I needed!" she rebutted. Diaval did remember saying those words, however, a line had just been crossed.

"Yes, but not a dog."

"It was a wolf, not a dog."

"It's the same thing! They're dirty, vicious and they hunt birds!" Maleficent rolled her eyes, sometimes Diaval could be such a pest.

"Fine, next time I'll turn you into a mealy worm!"

"I'll be a mealy worm gladly! Anything but a filthy, stinking… Awk." Once again he was shifted into his true from. Diaval didn't notice Aurora flying in the air until then. He flew beside the floating princess and studied her. She resembled a slumbering girl. He took in her beauty as her hair flew in all directions. She looked so innocent, so at peace. _She is a sleeping beauty._

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from _Maleficent_****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent.**

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Favorite, follow or leave a review. I accept all sorts. I also would love some feedback to see how I am doing and if you are enjoying the story or how I can make it better.**

**Note: Chapter Revised on July 7th, 2015.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Moors

Maleficent dropped the girl in the centre of the Moors. He perched himself high in a tree, far from the sight of the princess and his Mistress. Aurora awake in awe. Her bright eyes shone at the beauty of the Moors. He turned slightly to see the waterfall and some of the water sprites approach. It was all so strange, even though darkness surrounded the place, the presence of the princess seemed to lift the spirits of the once magical land.

He watched her in awe. Diaval couldn't tear his eyes away. It was the strangest feeling. "They're beautiful." Her words were barely audible from where he perched. The creatures didn't stay long as something frightened them away. Her natural curiosity took over as she ventured neared the bush that Maleficent hid behind. "I know you're there." She spoke boldly. "Don't be afraid."

"I am not afraid." Diaval was a bit shocked. He surely did not expect a response from his Mistress. He didn't understand.

"Then come out." Aurora coaxed.

"Then you'll be afraid."

"No I won't." Diaval applauded her bravery. Smiling inwardly to himself, he was becoming even more intrigued by the princess. His Mistress let out a huff of air. "I know who you are." Aurora continued.

"Do you?"

"You're my Fairy God-Mother."

"What?" Diaval chuckled. The look on his Mistress' face was priceless. However, Aurora's answered proved just how innocent the girl truly is.

"Fairy God-Mother. You've been watching over me my whole life. I've always know you were close by."

"How?" It was no secret that Maleficent was becoming intrigued as well by the girl. The hate for her slowly diminishing from the innocence.

"Your shadow. It's been following me ever since I was small. Where ever I went your shadow was always with me." Diaval flew down towards the fae and the human.

"I remember you!" Aurora exclaimed. "Pretty Bird." He let out a caw in recognition of the nickname that he has come to adore. It was a name only for him.

"This is Diaval." He bowed graciously to the girl. Without warning the magic shifted his body turning him human once more. He would admit that he was slightly surprised. Aurora jumped in surprise as well. For the first time he actually stared down at the girl. Her sapphire eyes boring into his dark ones.

"Hello Aurora." Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. "I've known you since you were a little one." He reached forward, taking the girl's soft hand into his own calloused one. He bent down gently just barley grazing his lips over her knuckles. His eyes never leaving hers. Diaval caught sight of her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Was this because of him? Aurora was first to break the enchantment between them.

"It's everything I imagined it to be! It's just so beautiful. I've always wanted to come…." Maleficent silenced her with the gold dust bringing her back into a floating sleep. She said nothing as she leading the sleeping princess away from the Moors. Leaving Diaval in his human form. He brought his finger to his lips. A smirk forming on his face.

* * *

Aurora, Diaval and Maleficent began to spend a lot of time together. The girl would often find the pair out near the Moors. Aurora enjoyed discovering the magic that laid within the Moors. It was all so fascinating to her. Diaval noted a different side his Mistress once the girl came around. She would be gentle and allow him to be in his human form for longer then usual. He never interjected on their time together much but rather sat off a little ways watching the girl. Every once in a while Diaval would catch her staring at him. Sometimes she would allow her eyes to linger, other times she would turn away too quickly but when their eyes would meet Diaval could feel a small fluttering would stir in his stomach. It was something he couldn't explain, something he never felt before. He liked it.

"They're so beautiful!" the golden-hair beauty murmured about the water sprites that danced along the pond. More creatures began to venture. All crowding the sweet princess. Diaval eyes wondered the Moors as it began to return to its former glory. Diaval then returned his gaze back to the princess who was about to accept some flower from one of the moor-creatures. _Daisies. _Smirking slightly knowing how much she enjoyed them. Her laughter interrupted his thoughts. Mud was splatted across her dress and beautiful complexion. Diaval watched amused as a mud fight soon broke loose. An accidental blob hit his mistress' face and everyone grew silent with fear of what might happen except from the one brave soul whose loud laughter took the attention of all. Diaval couldn't contain it all, however, with his outburst comes a consequence. A rather large mud ball hit his entire face with some dripping down covering his chest and clothing. As his laughter ceased even more erupted and even Maleficent smiled.

After the mud fight came to a halt, most of the Moor Dwellers returned to their humble homes after such great fun. "Aurora, it is time to leave." Maleficent called out to the girl who was still covered in mud from the top of her golden locks to the bottom of her feet.

"Oh please may I just stay a bit longer Fairy Godmother?" Her sapphire orbs grew big as she pleaded.

"Why?" Maleficent quizzed.

"Well, first I must get clean and…"

"You do realize I can use my magic to get rid of the mud."

"Of course I know you can… but just a bit longer please. I am not ready to return home. I do love my aunties but I have had so much fun." Maleficent peered down. She was growing fond of the princess. The fae nodded in approval turning to allow the girl to clean off the mud. Diaval watched the pair still leaning against the tree with slightly less muddy vision. He was of course a bit bitter towards his Mistress for tainting his beautiful face.

"Diaval." The fae's voice was hardly a whisper. "Watch her." He nodded at the request. He also gulped nervously. This would be the first time that they would be alone together. Well with him as a human. He would, however, not waste the chance for he was unsure of when the next time he would get with Aurora. He was determined to learn of these feelings Aurora gave him. The water was not very deep for the further the girl traveled it only covered her waist.

"Mind if I join you?" his spoke gently noting that her cheeks became a shade of pink from his voice. She turned to face the birdman.

"Well of course Diaval!" He wasted no time in jumping right in. Some liquid rose up splashing the girl. Her face lit up in a delighted surprise and once the birdman resurfaced she pushed the water towards him splashing the man. The two fought with the water for quite some time. No doubt that Maleficent would be worried.

"Aurora stop!" He urged. She didn't listen and continued the water assault. "Aurora!" He called once more. He grabbed her hands. The girl was startled by his sudden movement. She slipped forward, but only for a second. Fortunately, Diaval was not standing terribly far away. He lifted her back to her feet. Her hands rested on his exposed chest. The stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Aurora finally met his gaze. She reached up and ever so gently wiped his cheek with her thumb. He gave her a puzzled look.

"There." She whispered wiping away the blemish from his face. "Now you are Pretty Bird once more."

It took him a moment to recover from the close proximity and the flutters in his stomach to calm down. "Pretty?" he answered "I prefer the term devilishly handsome." Waggling his eyebrows, Diaval gave her his signature smirk. She giggle at his response. Yet her hand remained on his cheek. Her hand moved upwards, her eyes narrowing to studying the markings on his face. Aurora absent-mindedly reached at the crescent shaped scar by his eye. Tracing the markings down his neck and came down to the one in the center of his chest. He could feel his heartbeat speed become more rapid from her touch.

"Do they hurt?" his face felt on fire by her feathery touch. He wondered if she too could hear his heart beating so loudly.

"At first only a little but not anymore." The girl was fascinated at the markings on his body. Her eyes roamed his body, coping her fingers tracing the scars. "You are quite a curious girl, Aurora." He murmured under his breath.

"Aurora?" His Mistress called out. Aurora awoke from her trance. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red.

"It's time for me to go." She whispered. "Goodnight Diaval." Slowly Aurora removed her hands from his body. Diaval became saddened by this. His eyes never left her retreating form as he whispered...

"Goodnight Aurora."

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from _Maleficent_.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent in any way, shape or form because if I did Aurora and Diaval would have happened.**

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I am so sorry about the long wait but I thank you for being patient. I have just recently finished my other story that I had ongoing so that I may focus all of my creative thoughts into this story. Please note the rating change to T. I thought that it was already rated T but it's mostly just for safety. There might be one or two more chapters from the movie and then my plot comes in, as well the chapters will become slightly longer. As always leave a review so I know if you are enjoying the story.**

**Note: Chapter Revised July 9****th****, 2015**

**Once again I hope that this is better than what I originally had… Enjoy!**

**~novalightstar**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter Prince Charming

Aurora's sixteenth birthday was drawing near. Diaval admittedly was worried. He was very well aware of the curse placed on the girl years and years ago. He hoped that his Mistress would revoke it, however, nothing will.

Although Diaval's mind travelled elsewhere. He found it exceptionally hard to forget that evening in the pond. These feelings were growing even more now and yearned for some time alone with Aurora. He wanted the fluttering in his stomach, he wanted to see her rosy cheeks change color. He wanted to know why she had such an effect over him.

After that evening their time together increased. Instead of observing from afar or leaning against his favorite tree. Aurora would insist on him joining them.

The powerful fae had her own worries. She inwardly was furious with herself for letting the little beastie inside. For allowing herself to become fond of the little beastie. However, all of the little things between the two had not gone by unnoticed by Maleficent. For only a sliver of a moment Maleficent thought that there could be hope. But she knew better.

"Diaval, I wish to spend time alone with Aurora today. You are free to do as you please." There was an odd tone in her voice. It was a quite strange. His Mistress never allowed him to be off on his own but Diaval knew better then to argue with her. Sadness was prominent in her eyes. However, he too knew that Maleficent was beginning to adore the princess.

"Thank you Mistress." She turned to depart, leaving the raven in his human form. "Mistress." He called. She stopped for only a moment. "Are you forgetting something?"

"Flying isn't always the only way Diaval." With that, Maleficent pressed forward.

Diaval rested against one of his favorite trees. He was still quite unsure on what Maleficent meant by flying isn't always the only way. Isn't that why she needed him in the first place? To be her wings? His gaze shifted to the falls. They truly were a sight to behold. (enter description) He was pulled out of his thoughts when, from a distance, he could her his name being called.

"Diaval?! Diaval, where are you?" The sound grew closer, the voice so pure and angelic. _Aurora_? "Diaval? Are you here?"

"Aurora?" He returned calling out into the large nowhere.

"Diaval, how would I know to find you here?" The girl was not the least bit surprised to find the birdman here. She knew very well that it is his favorite spot. Often when her Fairy God-Mother brought her to the spot where the water fell, the sprites danced and colors shone brighter than any other, that Diaval would be either in or leaning against a tree. The tree where they had the mud fight not too long ago, to be exact.

"Well, when I'm not a bird, I don't tend to go far." She giggled at his response.

"Oh Diaval, I have the most wondrous news!" the girl beamed so greatly. He watched her silently waiting for her to continue. "As you know, my sixteenth birthday is drawing near…" he face fell. _The curse. _He hoped that she would be safe. He hoped that the curse would not take effect, however, he knew how great and powerful his Mistress is. "Diaval? Are you listening?"

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I be? You're growing old." He teased. That pink tint graced her cheeks.

"Silly bird." Aurora murmured. "I won't be that old! I'll only be sixteen. God-Mother said I could come live in the Moors! You cannot imagine my excitement! I wanted to live here when I was older, but she said I could live here now!" The girl moved closer to the birdman. "Just imagine… I'll live in a tree, eat berries and of course you and I can play our games once more. Especially now that I know you are a human, things will be fairer."

"I never went to high! Also, you were quite short." he defended. Aurora simply shook her head, rolling her eyes. He is a witty bird she would admit.

"I'll live here forever, then we will always be together!"

Bravely, Diaval took a step closer. Realization from that sentenced dawned on her features. The rose tint grew darker that her face was almost completely red. He smirked slightly, his eyebrows waggled as he gazed down into her pools of crystal blue eyes. "Just us?"

"No... That-that's not... what I meant." The girl stammered. Flustered by the proximity of the raven. The taunt in his voice, it was all so enchanting. They stood there, lost in each other's gaze. "You are a wicked thing Diaval." It was now her turn to tease, if that is what it was considered. She turned away from him, and Diaval was slightly disappointment. "I must go tell my aunties. I'll return tomorrow. Goodbye Pretty Bird."

"Until tomorrow sweet Aurora."

* * *

An entire day passed since the conversation by the falls. Maleficent set out towards the tiny cottage to wait for Aurora. It was after all the girl's sixteenth birthday was tomorrow and as the 'Fairy God-Mother' his Mistress wanted to be the first to wish her a happy birthday. However, the sight before them was one to uphold. Diaval went through a whirlwind of emotions, each following the other as he let his curiosity roam free.

Curiosity was obviously first. Diaval eyed a marvelous white horse carrying a young man enter the forest. At first he found it strange, not many ventured into the forest knowing that Maleficent could very well be lurking inside.

Concern came second, who is this young man and why is he in the forest. Diaval decided to follow him. Flying high, but not too high, above to avoid being spotted. It wasn't long before the path became entirely too familiar. They were approaching Aurora's cottage!

Panic set in third. This boy couldn't possibly know that the princess was out there could he? No, he shouldn't be that paranoid. It just wasn't possible... was it? The curse wouldn't be over for two more days. Deciding and hoping that the visitor was nothing more then a lost traveller, Diaval returned to check on Aurora. _It will be quick, _he told himself. Just as he thought, there she was, just a little ways from her cozy home pacing back and forth. She seemed worried… frustrated maybe? Definitly not sad. Perplexed maybe. to be reciting something. Perching above on the tall trees once again curiosity took over once more.

"As you know my sixteenth birthday is nearing and as much as I love you all, I am ready to move out. I want to live in the Moors. No that's simply not right." _Rehearsing, _he pondered. It wouldn't be long now until Aurora came to live in the Moors, where she would be safe with Maleficent and himself.

Light footsteps could be heard just below him. Gazing down he noticed the traveller. The boy's gaze wondered towards where Aurora stood. A smile creeping on the boy's face. The boy hid behind the very tree the raven perched on. Diaval sensed his mistress nearby and he flew to her side. The two of them watched from afar as the two teenagers interacted.

Unfortunately part was that they could barely hear the conversation. Which caused Diaval to become worried. The fourth emotion. Aurora looked frightened by the stranger that approached her. She tripped back on a rock but the dashing male aided her. They stood there for a moment lost in each other's eyes and still gripping the one another's hands.

There was this look on Aurora's face that Diaval could swear that he had seen it before. It was a look he would never forget. The way that Aurora's blue orbs stared into the boy's handsome brown ones. It was the look Diaval thought was only for him. Apparently he was wrong. The traveller, to which he did over hear the name being Phillip began to depart with Aurora trailing behind, chasing him.

Foolishness was fifth. Why would he think those looks were for him? The way her cheeks turn pink was solely because of him. He was a fool to ever believe that he, a simple raven could have feelings. Perhaps, he had been human for far too long. He blamed his human heart. The curse still nagged at him. He cawed rapidly at his Mistress, begging to be turned human.

"Stop doing that." She still granted his thought returning him to the human form that was far too comfortable.

"Well?" He paused slightly, trying to sound enthusiastic. "That boy is the answer!" He really didn't want to say the thought out loud, however, the possibility of the curse being lifted was important. Aurora would be set free.

"No Diaval." His Mistress uttered far too quickly. He wasn't about to give up hope, even if there was a pang in his heart.

"Yes, true love's kiss. Remember? It can break the spell." The exact words still burned in his mind.

_Listen well, all of you. The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her… But before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle of the spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death, a sleep from which she will NEVER awaken… The princess CAN be wakened from her death sleep, but only by true love's kiss. The curse will last until the END of time. NO POWER on earth can change it!_

"True love's kiss." The words sounded like venom rolling off her tongue. "You still don't know? I cursed her that way because true love doesn't exist." Maleficent hadn't looked at him. Although from the gaze she set off, it was an unpleasant one. For once, he was tired of keeping his mouth shut.

"That might be how you feel but what about Aurora?" He paused. How did she feel? Did the fairies tell her stories of love? Does she dream of a handsome Prince to come whisk her away? "That boy could be her only chance. It's her fate anyway." Maleficent raised her hand, annoyed with the henchman. "Go ahead, turn me into a bird or a worm. I don't care anymore." He turned to march. He was through of not being heard.

"How do you feel?" Diaval stopped in his tracks. This was a first, Maleficent normally didn't ask for his opinion.

"About what?" he inquired.

"True love's kiss."

He paused for a moment. How did he feel? When he was a raven and only a raven, he never gave much thought to the notion. He knew that he would someday mate, but wasn't truly concerned. Than Maleficent entered his life and later Aurora waltzed in. He realized that as the girl grew older his feelings grew and changed. Did he love Aurora? The answer would be so simple if it weren't yet so complicated. It was wrong. He was a bird. He watched her grow. _The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her. _That had to be the only explanation. That would be the only reason he would admit.

"I believe that it exist."

"Do you truly believe that the boy is the answer?"

Diaval grew quite once more. The moment the two shared together was like magic to them. He could see that. They were entranced, enchanted, memorized by each other.

"Yes." His gaze faltered from his Mistress. Never had something that would lead to something good had felt so terrible to admit. It is what's best for Aurora and that is all he could want. All he could give because he loved her. Sadness was the final emotion. He would never have her.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from _Maleficent_**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maleficent. If I did, Diaval and Aurora would have happened.**

**A/N: I am hoping Aurora and Diaval won't seem too OOC but… I gotta try.**

**Note: Chapter revised July 11****th**** 2015.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Curse

Diaval rested against the tree. Pain and sadness overwhelming his heart. He had come to terms that he did indeed care deeply about Aurora. Perhaps more than he should. He, like Maleficent, wanted to end the curse and that boy, Phillip could be their only chance. Although he wanted no part of it, he knew that she would be safe.

A flash of blue and gold ran past him. The cries could be heard as the figure ran past him. Diaval knew exactly who it was. "Aurora!" He called out but the girl didn't stop. Diaval ran after her, calling out her name, begging her to slow down. The girl abruptly stopped, turning to the birdman. The poor girl was a mess. Her eyes were red and blotchy from the tears, which also stained her cheeks. Anger seeped through, her lips forming a scowl. It was odd. It was possible to believe that Aurora only had one emotion… happiness. Also curiosity, but Diaval wasn't entirely sure if that was indeed an emotion.

"Did you know!?" Aurora yelled at the birdman. She had just discovered something that she wish she didn't know.

"Know what Aurora?"

"About the curse?" His gaze faltered from hers and a pregnant silence fell over them. He opened his mouth a few times but he was unsure of what to say and he was slightly confused. How much did she know? What did she know?

"Aurora," his voice just barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Diaval. I just don't understand." The tears started again. It was heart wrenching and he just didn't know what to do… what to say. "How could you not tell me?"

"It wasn't my place…"

"And Maleficent. I trusted you, both of you!" Before more words could be spoken, before more tears could be shed, before more anger could be expressed, Aurora ran. Diaval's stomach turned as he watched her retreating figure. She had discovered the truth. He was unsure if there was anything more he could do… even if there was anything that he could do. Sundown was approaching and the curse would take effect soon. So many thoughts swarmed his mind that he almost, _almost_ didn't her his Mistress approach.

"Find the boy!" Maleficent commanded, Diaval didn't even get the chance to respond before he felt his body shrink to its rightful form.

* * *

It didn't take to terribly long for him to spot the horse that was whiter than snow accompanied by handsome stranger. Cawing loudly to allow Maleficent to follow. As his Mistress approached the boy was wary. Placing one of his hands on his side to where his sword was kept. He eyed her suspiciously before stating, "I'm looking for a girl."

"Of course you are." She replied, waving her hand sending the golden magic dust towards him. Casting the boy into a deep slumber. "I need a horse." Maleficent turned to Diaval eyeing. He wanted to protest on the matter but he would never have a say in the matter. The sensation felt familiar as his body contorted into a new shape. Although his beak and feathers were in sorts still intact of with this new form. He felt his wings and claw expand making him rather taller than his the wolf form. His hair fell to the side and his tail was longer than before.

Diaval ran with all his strength against the setting sun. The castle was in reach. It would be a close feat if they were to make it. _Almost there…_ "Come on Diaval!" his Mistress pushed. Just a few more minutes and they could of saved her… but the sun faded they were too late and he could feel it as he rose on his hind legs while his front ones waved wildly. "It's done."

They still trotted onward reaching the castle by dark. Maleficent returned him to the human. "He pulled the guards, he's waiting for you in there. If you go inside you'll never come back out alive." The possibilities of what awaited for them in the castle are endless. He thought best not to think of them but would they be able to get to Aurora before King Stefan reached them?

"Then don't come. It's not your fight."

Oh how wrong she is. For sixteen years he served her. He had been transformed into a man, horse and a wolf. Diaval visibly cringed at the memory. Diaval had come to care for Aurora just as much as his Mistress and she dare tell him it's not his fight? He sighed as Maleficent walked away without him. "Thank you very much. I need you Diaval, I can't do this without you Diaval."

"I can hear you."

The two managed to maneuver through hall of iron thorns and through the rest of the castle unscathed and unnoticed with a floating boy. Well there was one guard, but that not important. Once they successfully reached the Princess' door, Maleficent allowed the boy to drop just in front of the doors.

The doors opened revealing the three fairies who helped raised the princess. The boy was confused and embarrassed as he talked to the fairies. "This is where I'm meant to be. Although I do not recall how I got here." His attention was lost as his brown eyes landed on the sleeping beauty. The fairies hurriedly dragged him closer to the bed upon hearing the news that he was indeed royalty. "Aurora?" he leaned against the bed studying the girl. "Why is she sleeping?"

"She is trapped in an enchantment." Answered the red fairy.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The blue fairy questioned.

"The most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Diaval didn't particularly fond on hearing the words escaping the Prince's mouth but he wouldn't deny the truth either.

"Do you want to kiss her?" The green fairy asked. At this time Maleficent and Diaval saw the chance to slip inside. They hid behind a strange wall of paper from there they could witness it all without being spotted.

"Very much. Although I hardly know her."

"Don't you believe in love in first sight?" The green one pressed on. His stomach twisted once more. Never in his life had Diaval been so unsure of something that would be so right. "Kiss her! Go on!"

It didn't take very much coaxing after that. The prince ever so slowly leaned down. Diaval's heart sank with every second Philip's lips went closer to Aurora's. _It's for the best. After all, he is a prince. It would be the only way. _Diaval knew that the second their lips touched that he would see her smile once more. Isn't that what he had been doing for the past sixteen years? Making sure Aurora would be happy?

Phillip was a mere millimeter away now. Diaval could swear that he could feel his heart beat grow slow. His dark eyes casting downwards, unable to continue watching as the teenagers' lips finally met.

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from **_**Maleficent.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent in any way, shape or form. All credit goes to the respectful owners.**

**A/N: Hello. So for those who have previously read **_**The Love of a Raven**_**you may notice quite a bit of changes. The summary changed a little and chapters 1-6 have been revised. I have made them longer and added a few scenes between Diaval and Aurora. **

**Even though all sixteen reviews on the story were all positive and lovely I felt it difficult to write for the story because I established no previous plot. I just wrote small drabbles on the movie. The chapters are still based on the movie but I feel that they are much better than before and can actually help set up the story to the plot I have planned.**

**So I hope you enjoy this a bit better than the original (I'm not re-posting the story because that's just nonsense because it is same.) I had begun writing the next chapter but found it difficult because nothing was really established in the past six.**

**I encourage you lovely readers to leave a review so if the story is much better and what not. I also encourage all kind of reviews whether they be positive or negative. I want this to be as great as it can possibly be for all the other fans of the movie with me when screaming in our minds for Diaval to kiss her. **

**Chapter 7 will be out very soon.**

**Note: Chapter revised July 11****th**** 2015**

* * *

Chapter 6: True Love's Kiss

"You didn't do it properly!" Diaval's eyes wondered back to the scene confused by the

"It's supposed to be true love's kiss!" the blue fairy retorted.

"Come on now, we have to keep looking!" the three fairies stumbled in the air as they left the room all while ushering the prince out of the room.

"I told you." Diaval stood a bit straighter as he stared at the still slumbering princess. He slowly followed behind his Mistress as they came out from their hiding place. Sadness evident across her face. Standing a distant away as his Mistress approached her. "Now I've lost her forever." Never had he seen so much emotion from the fae. She gently leaned down placing a kiss on Aurora's forehead. "Come on Diaval, there is not much more we can do."

"I would like to say goodbye. Of course if that's alright with you Mistress." She simply nodded, a single tear slipping from her eye. Diaval slowly walked up to the bed. His eyes roaming her sleeping figure. "Oh Aurora." Diaval gently brushed some of her golden locks. "I'm sorry that I failed you. You would think that those foolish fairies would have been the most worrisome." He smiled only slightly at the memories on how clueless they were to raising the child. "I won't forget the endless times that we would play together or your curious nature. I won't ever forget the name Pretty Bird, no matter how hard I try."

Diaval found his gaze drifting downwards stopping at her lips. They looked so soft and warm. The fluttery feeling returned forming in the pit of stomach and his heart picked up speed once more. He reached out his hand once more. Caressing the opposite side of her face. It was like an electric pull as Diaval found himself leaning closer to her. Memories flooded his mind, from the mud fight to their first close encounter at the river. From her blush when he teased her to the prince. From her teary-eyed face to right now. He was hovering just over her lips. There was no going back and it was unlike she would ever know. Aurora was gone.

His lips ghosted over hers first. Diaval was a bit unsure of what to do but he pressed his lips fully onto hers. It was quick, perhaps far quicker than he would have liked. He stood straight once more glancing over at his Mistress. She regained her composure once more. Diaval turned his back ready to depart when the most beautiful sound reached his ears.

"Hello Pretty Bird." He would be lying if he said it didn't surprise him. Glancing back at the once sleeping princess he saw her sapphire orbs and that smile that was all so familiar. Diaval couldn't supress his excitement as he smirked down at her. "Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

"True love's kiss." Maleficent smiled, speaking to no one in particular. "It may just exist after all."

* * *

They had just barely escaped the castle. It was quite the ordeal. Bodies were everywhere, Diaval was turned into a dragon and they had defeated King Stefan. But most importantly Maleficent's wings had returned to her, thanks to the aid from Aurora.

However, that was all behind them now. It was time for the start of a new beginning. It will be the start of something magical. It wasn't long after Aurora had awakened and the death of King Stefan that the changes through the Moors were undeniable. It would seem that the curse on the land was lifted. The Moors, once again became a strangely wondrous and magical place. The darkness that once covered the land had faded and the beauty returned. The moor-dwellers no longer hid in fear of the darkness or in fear of the fairy that they had once loved and now may again.

There was a change in Maleficent as well. Her dark leather garments were exchanged for her old robes. The wrappings on her horns were removed and for the first time since that first day they met, Diaval saw her long flowing brown hair. The most notable change was that she smiled more. Maleficent was happy.

Today would be a joyous occasion. Today the kingdoms would be united as Maleficent would give up her crown and give it to Aurora. Diaval wouldn't deny that he was giddy. He had still yet to talk to Aurora since their kiss but what he had come to discover was that Aurora had no recollection on what happened while she had been sleeping. He smiled to himself as he recalled the feeling of her lips. He was happy that he had been wrong about Prince Phillip for it had been him that saved Aurora. It was rather satisfying.

Diaval stood next Maleficent during the ceremony. It was short and simple. The golden crown of flowers was placed upon Aurora's head with Maleficent announcing "Our kingdoms have been unified. You have your Queen!"

All the creatures cheered quite loudly for such small creatures. Diaval paid them no attention really, his entire focus was on the newly crowned Queen. There was this glow to her that left him mesmerized. He was unsure if he would ever get use to the feeling. It was like no other that he had ever felt.

Aurora smiled to her Fairy Godmother and the Bird-man. Perhaps this would be the chance. Diaval had been patient to talk to the girl. But what would he say? He was not even sure how much of the curse that she knew about.

Perhaps none of that mattered. Things would return to how they once were and that was all that he could hope for. He would keep the kiss to himself for now. Everything seemed perfect.

Then he saw him... The curly brown haired prince whom was originally believed to lift the curse, Phillip. Diaval stared at the boy confused on why he was still here. He thought that Phillip was thrown out of the kingdom by the three fairies after he failed to awaken the princess.

Diaval watched silently as Aurora's focus shifted from him to the prince. She greeted Phillip with the same smile that he wished would only be reserved for him. Diaval watched them embrace, wanting it to be him. He watched the pair laugh and giggle as if they had known each other all of their lives.

Perhaps this was being taken all out of proportion. Even with the small pang in his heart, Diaval had to remember that Aurora was to be beloved by all who meet her. Aurora was also the kindest human on earth. Even with all of this knowledge, he would rather not watch the scene in front of him.

After all, Aurora no longer needing protection from the curse. _Now what?_

* * *

**A/N: Lines taken from **_**Maleficent.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I pardon for the delay of updating TLOAR. I know that you don't want to hear an excuse but I had so many ideas running through my mind for other projects that I have in mind. I do hope you can forgive. I went back through the wonderful reviews and to per one of the reviews I will attempt to make chapters longer. I also went back and revised chapter 1-6 if you want to check them out… you know if you read the story already. **

**This Chapter is merely what Aurora had been feeling throughout the first 6 chapters. **

**Feel free to favorite or follow or leave a review I appreciate and love receiving any of those options. I also accept all types of criticism. So without further ado we continue our adventure, enjoy.**

**~novalightstar**

**Note: Chapter Revised April 27th, 2016**

* * *

Chapter 7: Remembering

*Aurora's POV*

It was all so strange. In a span of a day Aurora discovered that she had a father. Unfortunately, it was not what she had hoped. An evil resided deep within her father's heart and in a blink of an eye the most amazing and shocking news of all of Aurora's young life fell from the highest tower of the castle plummeting to his demise. King Stefan, her father was gone. Perhaps she shouldn't be entirely disappointed after all, she only knew of him for less of a day and it wasn't the pleasant reunion. Perhaps one day she should ask God-Mother or her fairy aunts about him, you know before he lost his mind.

For now Aurora wouldn't dwell on the matter. Even without a mother or father she still had a family. She had her three fairy aunts, her Fairy God-Mother and… The girl glanced over at the bird man. Her eyes scanning him. There was something that she couldn't quite shake from her head. Aurora remember vaguely of the events while she slumbered and awaking to the sight of her pretty bird left her quite perplexed.

Not that there had been anything wrong with the matter. The last encounter between them, that she remembered, was not the happiest conversation. However, when she awakened Aurora was rather pleased to see Diaval.

She remembered the way that his lips curled slightly when she called out "Hello pretty bird" and how there was a gleam in his normally cold eyes. Her mind traveled back to when she first saw him as a man. His midnight tresses the fell to his neck all neatly pushed back. The first time her eyes met his, the dark pools were enchanting and mysterious. Diaval's pale skin carried scars down his face and trailing down his neck and his chest. His smile was a bit crooked and his voice was like honey, making her knees buckle at the sound. There was a strange fluttering feeling that grew inside her stomach after she had laid eyes on the birdman. Especially when his lips just barely grazed her knuckles.

It was a new sensation. Every time she was around him there was a fluttering. A fuzzy feeling. Something Aurora couldn't place. Her mind traveled back to the first time in the moors. The mud fight. It was the most fun Aurora had in ages. She adored her aunties, she truly did but she would be lonely at time. The only fun she had was when her pretty bird would visit and they would play games together.

Then Aurora remembered the river. She was lost deep in thought as she began to scrub the mud of her dress and skin. Completely unaware of a presence behind her, observing. A voice smooth like velvet spoke out. "Mind if I join you?"

Aurora could feel the rise of heat in her cheeks as she turned to face the raven-haired man. Before her mind even think about the question she agreed. Her eyes roamed up and down his muddied figure as he jumped into the water. Aurora couldn't contain the laughter as some water rose up splashing her in the process. Once he surfaced Aurora returned the favor and splashed him. It was a grand time. It was just the two of them. Alone. Oh what would her aunties think? Is this even appropriate? Diaval was after all just a friend but…

She had been unaware of the fact that he had been calling her name or telling her to stop. Aurora was slightly startled as he grabbed her wrists causing her to lose her balance in the river. Luckily Diaval was not too far away and caught her before she landed face first in the water.

It was all so strange. She shifted her gaze to his dark eyes. Aurora found herself drawn to them instantly. They were hypnotizing.

In her mind it seemed innocent enough but little did she know how wildly his heart would beat from her next move. It was strange how natural it felt as she wiped away that speck of mud. "There now you are Pretty Bird once more."

"Pretty? I prefer the term deviously handsome." Aurora giggled slightly at the raven's response. Aurora blue orbs finally pulled away from his only to land on the crescent shaped scar next to his eye. One of her petite hand pulled free of his grasp and reached up to his face. The crescent shape scar felt rough under her soft touch. Aurora's fingers gently grazed down his face following the markings down his neck and ending on the strange triton marking on his chest. It was like she was in a trance as she traced the scars.

* * *

The princess felt the burning feeling return to her cheeks at the mere memory of the event. She shouldn't be so flustered over it. Aurora had wanted to talk to Diaval about it all. Her knowledge of the curse that was upon her was limited and she wanted to know more. How did they break the spell? From what her aunties told her it seemed unbreakable.

She craned her head to peer over at the bird man in question. However, he dark orbs were not on her, instead sending a cold glare just over her head. Following the gaze her sapphire orbs landed on a boy. "Phillip!" Aurora must admit she was happy to see him again so soon.

Their first encounter was by chance. He was lost in the forest looking for the castle. She was speechless, surprised and cautious. The boy look of her age perhaps a few years older. His brown hair was long like Diaval's but shaggier and curly. His eyes were brown and kind. He wasn't very tall but taller than her. Phillip, as she learned was his name, was the first human she ever encountered. She didn't necessarily count Diaval since he was originally a raven.

Aurora wouldn't deny that she found Phillip attractive. He was a spitting image of the princes she would imagine from her aunties stories. Curiosity took over. Aurora wanted to know everything.

"I'm looking for King Stefan's castle do you know where it is?" His voice soft and sweet. His brown eyes never left hers. Aurora could swear that her heart was beating through her ears.

"The castle is that way." There was this feeling. Something she couldn't place. She was slightly nervous. Phillip began to depart but she chased after him. Not quite ready for him to go yet. Aurora wanted to talk. She adored finding someone knew. Phillip promised to return this was and that is all she could hope for.

* * *

"How did you get here?" She questioned him excitedly, her mind returning to the present. He opened his arms welcoming her into an embrace. His chest firm and his hug warm.

"Those three fairies brought me here." His smile was perfect. So white and pearly. It was contagious. She grasped her hand in his. His hand were rather soft for a man.

"Come along Phillip. There are some people I wish for you…" the Queen turned back towards where her God-Mother and Diaval once stood seeing no trace of them. Aurora would be lying if she said that she wasn't disappointed by their disappearance.

"What is it?" Phillip squeezed her hand gently, pulling her thoughts back to him.

"Oh, umm it's nothing. Never mind." Phillip simply shook his head and gave a gently laugh. The two remained in the center of the Moors. In this moment Aurora was happy and all thoughts of her father, the curse, her God-Mother and Diaval temporarily forgotten.

* * *

She watched Philip intently as he tried to communicate with the Moor Dwellers. He had this look of curiosity and wonder. "You really lived out here your entire life?" She nodded, gazing over the sight of a happier land. She remembered how dreary and sad it had always been. Now colors shone and illuminated the forest, for the first time everything to be going just right. "I can see why you would be said to leave all of this behind."

"What do you mean to leave it all behind." Aurora gave him a most perplexing look. He in returned seemed baffled in her response.

"How to expect to run your father's kingdom from a... a... a forest? You are the next in line from the throne."

"I am certain it will be taken care of." In truth, Aurora had not given much thought to the people of her parent's kingdom. She didn't even know who she really was until yesterday. Would it even be right... to rule a place that you didn't belong in? "The people will be fine and I have already made the decision to live here. According to my Fairy Godmother the kingdoms have been unified."

"Well yes of course, but won't you be lonely out here all by yourself? Besides, my father King Hubert has always said people need a leader in order to survive." He approached her with each word taking her hand in his. "You should be there for the people of the kingdom, they will need you now more than ever." Aurora retracted her hand from his grip. She looked up into his eyes which seemed even more confused than before. Her head slowly began to shake as she retreated back, she could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't even understand why she was so upset. "Aurora" he called out "I didn't mean to upset you." It didn't matter, she was gone. Off to a place where she could always feel happy, off to were her most favorite memories resided.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. Any recognizable characters or places belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Uncertainty

*Back to Normal POV*

The raven perched on one of the branches of his favorite trees. It was a simple lone tree on a hill, just in the outskirts of the Moors. It was a beautiful place particularly when the sun was setting. The skyline was magnificent; the colors of orange, yellow, red and just a tint of purple all blended to create one of the more beautiful sunsets he has seen.

"Diaval." The gentle voice of his mistress called to him. Maleficent stood at the bottom of the tree which was slightly strange since she could have easily perched next to him now that she has her wings once more. "Come." The bird spread his luscious feathered wings and descended towards the fae. In mid-air he felt the magic take his form in one of a human. Luckily, he had become use to the feeling of falling and landed (rather ungracefully) on his feet. He gazed up at his mistress and noticed her stoic expression.

"Is everything alright Mistress?"

"Partially, to begin I must thank you for your loyalty to me. Your service has been greatly appreciated. However, now that I have my wings once more I no longer need you. I want to release you from my servitude. In return, I will turn you back to your original form and you will no longer have to shift from bird to human. You can return to your old life."

Diaval stood mouth agape. After all these years of being this fae's wings, watching, reporting and taking care of Aurora he could hardly remember his life as a simple raven. "I am flattered mistress but…"

"I am setting you free Diaval, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know what I want anymore." He turned away from the fae. Visions of Aurora danced through his mind. He smiled to himself at the thought of her and the memory of their lips touching. Maleficent was not blind, she knew about the feelings the raven had developed towards the young princess.

"Take some time to think about my offer Diaval." He could easily feel the wind from Maleficent as she took off with her powerful wings. Diaval found it curious that she had left him in human form. Ultimately, he is unsure of what decisions that needed to be made. What he did need know is that he needed to see her.

Something that Diaval never understand, even after all this time, was how humans walked everywhere, it's exhausting really. His feet were aching slightly, what if he got blisters? How long had he been walking for anyways? Hours probably. The stars shone brightly in the sky, or from what he could see in the trees. He had already passed the cottage that he had visited so often with his mistress during Aurora's younger years and the Moor's throne.

There was one place left for him to check.

* * *

How on earth did he know that he find her here? A small smirk formed on his lips as he found the sleeping beauty at the spot where they had the mud fight. She was sitting under the exact tree that he once sat under when the giant sludge of mud had been hurled into his face. Diaval could just vaguely make out her silky voice humming a tune.

"I know your there Pretty Bird." The was a slight tone of amusement and sorrow in her voice.

"How'd you know?" He taunted slightly, approaching the blond beauty. Her eyes were slightly red. Had she been crying? Diaval took the spot next to her, his arm brushed against hers. The heat rose in his cheeks from the contact.

"Because Fairy Godmother was the shadow who followed me everywhere I went and when she wasn't you" she turned to face him again, wagging one of her fingers at him "would always be there."

"But I was also usually a bird." He retorted. She huffed out a laugh, he saw the slightest upturn of her lips. He could see the slightest sparkle in her eyes again. Almost like the first time he laid his beady black eyes on her when she was only a baby.

"Silly bird, I always knew when it was you because you were the only bird that wouldn't fly away from the cottage. In fact you were the only bird around the cottage."

"Ah but what if I wasn't by the cottage."

"Wherever I went I felt as if I were being watched. Sometimes I would look around and no one would be there, not even my shadow. Then I would look up and there was this beautiful black raven staring down at me." He smirked, he hadn't realized how much his mistress had asked to keep an eye on her. It was daily usually, however, he found sometimes that he would go find the girl even though his mistress never asked him too. Perhaps it is because he began to feel protective of the girl. "He followed me ever so often that I befriended the bird. We would play games and he would become one of my best friends."

"Ah, but then that beautiful bird, although rugged and manly would have been preferred wording. What happens now?" He quizzed her, he loved this moment far to much, one of those rare moments for them. Aurora was open with him, he was always been good with being a comfort. He remembered the time with the mud, her touch and the time he kissed her. He glanced over at her watching her face contort as she thought about his question. These were not normal feelings of the raven he once was, he was scared even though he truly shouldn't be.

"We dance." Diaval almost didn't have time to react as Aurora grasps his arm pulling him to his feet. She placed his right hand at her waist, taking his left hand in hers and delicately rested her left hand on his shoulder.

"Aurora, I don't know how to dance." She only responded with a smile as she took a step forward forcing Diaval to take a step back. They continued like this for sometime until Diaval was able to get the movements correctly and he was no longer looking at his feet or stumbling on hers.

"You know we danced before just like this, besides the river." There was something so familiar as their gazes locked together something gleaming.

"No, I believe it was mud the last time we were here silly girl." She laughed, oh how he loved to hear her laugh.

"It was once in my dreams after I had after I pricked my finger on the spindle." The pace slowed down slightly and his gripped tightened. No one had really talked much about what had happened after the curse had been lifted. "I had dreamt that I was dancing with a tall, dark and handsome stranger and my dress kept changing from pink and blue. We were in a ballroom, I kept gazing down at my feet so afraid to trip and embarrass myself. Until I looked up and I saw it was you my Pretty Bird."

"Visions are seldom what they seem Aurora."

"I know it's true but..." The movements had stopped all together but their hands remained intertwined as the once cheerful features on the princess faded as she could no longer look at him. "Do you think that I belong here, in the Moors or should I take reign in my father's castle."

"Why do you doubt yourself Aurora. Mistress tells me you had made the decision to remain here with her as she will be your advisor."

"I know but Philip told me..." There was this uncontrollable fury that boiled in the pit of his stomach when that named escaped her lips or maybe it was the fact that this boy had made his Aurora upset. He was almost ashamed to believe that this boy could have saved the princess.

"This Philip does not know you like I or like you Fairy Godmother. Let your heart decide for you princess, it has never steered you wrong before." His words were kind yet firm. There was this long silence between the two whom were still standing perhaps too close some might believe. He moved his hand from her waist bring it up to cup her chin so that she was looking at him. His dark mysterious eyes met her sky blue ones, oh how he loved looking into her eyes and it was if some sort of magnet pull was bringing them together but he began to lean in and she was doing nothing to stop his action. He could feel her breath brush against his lips. "Aurora." his voice was barely above a whisper, she was all too silent. He caught her eyes flicker down to his lips and he in turn gazed down onto her own lips. His own breath caught in his throat as she swiped her tongue across those sweet, sweet lips of hers.

"Aurora! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you..." And then there stood the man with the worst possible timing, Prince Philip.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys. SO, I am not dead but alive and well (for the most part). My apologizes for not updating in the past 8 months. School started back up and I ended up on the other side of the world for my studies and hardly had time to update because of the incoming semester.**

**I also half to be honest. Most of my creative development has wondered and focused on other projects that I have partially started. It is not that I am not committed to this story, I cannot tell you how many times that I have thought about updating but never found the time to write or my mind would wonder elsewhere. **

**With this being said I do plan to continue the story, however, updates my not be as frequent as I or you as readers would like. I have become one of my own pet peeves which I am sorry for. Although I do hope to update this story more and as always I encourage you to leave reviews because they usually leave me motivated to write more because then I know that people are reading and enjoying. I encourage criticism, positivism, story favs/follows or author favs/follows. Which ever you all feel is the best for you.**

**~novalightstar **


End file.
